vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Ореопитек
Ореопитек | species = O. bambolii | latin = }} Oreopithecus bambolii, называемый также болотной обезьяной (Swamp Ape) — ископаемый вид приматов эпохи миоцена, чьи останки были найдены в Италии, в Тоскане и на Сардинии, а также в Восточной Африке. Только в Италии найдены кости от около 50 особей, что позволило хорошо изучить этот вид. Этимология Наименование Oreopithecus произведено от греческих слов «oros» и «pithekos», что означает, обезьяна холмов. Эволюционная история Oreopithecus bambolii эволюционировал на изолированных островах Средиземного моря не менее двух миллионов лет (Тоскана в миоцене также была островом). Похолодание, случившееся около 9 млн лет назад, привело к превращению тропических островов в область с умеренным климатом и соответствующим изменениям фауны. Тем не менее, обезьяны выжили, так как на островах у них не было хищников и других врагов. Позже, вероятно, в ледниковый период, когда уровень моря понизился, острова соединились с материком. В результате обезьяны столкнулись с хищниками, которые им прежде не встречались. Вскоре после этого приматы здесь исчезли. Таксономическая классификация По поводу возможности прямохождения Oreopithecus единого мнения нет. В частности, его ступни были похожи на птичьи и анатомически отличались от строения ног предшественников человека. Большой палец ног стоял к остальным под прямым углом, а прочие были существенно короче и сильнее, чем у современных обезьян. Походка, вероятно, была шаркающей. Уникальное строение конечностей не позволяет связать этот вид с другими видами обезьян, хотя некоторые авторы считают его родственным дриопитекам. Большинство считает его тупиковой ветвью эволюции, в которой прямохождение развивалось независимо от предков человека и другим способом. В какой момент Ореопитек отделился от прочих обезьян — также неясно. Одни считают, что Ореопитек это примитивная узконосая обезьяна, обособившаяся вскоре после разделения узконосых и широконосых. Другие относят ореопитеков к гоминидам (в ранге трибы) и полагают, что они отделились от общего древа гоминид, либо незадолго до обособления орангутанов, либо чуть позже (тогда они в подтрибе Ореопитецина (Oreopithecina), триба Гоминини (Hominini)) Физические характеристики Исследования скелета показывают, что ореопитеки по размерам и подвижности были сходны с современными обезьянами. Строение черепа позволяло им эффективно вращать головой в саггитальной плоскости. Весили эти обезьяны около 30-35 кг. Морда была сравнительно короткой с высоким носом, мозг маленький, округлый, кости лица изящные. Строение зубов характерно для животных, питающихся листьями. Нижняя часть лица массивная, жевательный аппарат очень мощный, хотя зубы сравнительно мелкие. Клыки не выдаются, что многие авторы считают признаком отсутствия внутривидовой конкуренции и полового диморфизма. Предполагается, что животное было приспособлено к обитанию в зарослях болотного тростника, а не в саванне или в лесах. Оно могло ходить на двух ногах и висеть на ветвях, а также карабкаться на деревья и раскачиваться на сучьях. Строение вестибулярного аппарата позволяло легко поддерживать баланс и ощущать самые незначительные колебания тела. См. также * Уранопитек * Накалипитек * Сивапитек * Грифопитек * Афропитек * Моротопитек Ссылки * Alba, David M. et al. «Canine reduction in the Miocene hominoid Oreopithecus bambolii: behavioural and evolutionary implications.» Journal of Human Evolution, vol. 40 (2001): pp. 1-16. * Carnieri, E. and F. Mallegni. «A new specimen and dental microwear in Oreopithecus bambolii.» Homo, vol. 54 (2003): pp. 29-35. * Rook, Lorenzo et al. «The bony labyrinth of Oreopithecus bambolii.» Journal of Human Evolution, vol. 46 (2004): pp. 347—354. * Spoor, Fred. «The semicircular canal system and locomotor behavior, with special reference to hominin evolution» in Walking Upright: Results of the 13th International Senckenberg Conference at the Werner Reimers Foundation, eds. Jens Lorenz Franken et al., E. Schweitzerbart’sche Verlagsbuchhandlung, 2003. * [http://www.pnas.org/cgi/content/full/94/21/11747 Ape-like or hominid-like? The positional behavior of Oreopithecus bambolii reconsidered] * Mikko’s Phylogeny Archive Категория:Животные по алфавиту Категория:Человекообразные обезьяны Категория:Животные, описанные в 1872 году Категория:Вымершие млекопитающие